Im Na Yeon
Perfil thumb|355x355px|Na Yeon *'Nombre:' 나연 / Na Yeon *'Nombre completo:' 임나연 / Im Na Yeon *'Nombre japonés: 'ナヨン / Na Yeong *'Apodos: '''Princess Nayeon, Bunny Smile, Rabbit Nayeon, Pretty girl y Little Eugene. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Gangdong-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 164 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Oh My God Tip (Naver TV, 2016) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo Ep. 2 Programas de TV *'2016:' (KBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Momo) *'2016:' (KBS) Hello Counselor (Junto a Sana) *'2016:' (SBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Da Hyun) *'2016:' (KBS) The Return of Superman (Junto a Sana y Ji Hyo) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS) Music Bank (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert (Junto a Jeong Yeon y Tzuyu) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial) *'2016: '(KBS) Duet Song Festival *'2016: '(SBS) Radio Star *'2016: '(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic *'2016: '(SBS) God's Voice *'2016: '(MBC) King of Mask Singer *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo, JB y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert *'2016: '(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge *'2015: '(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 *'2015: '(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul *'2015: '(KBS2) Music Bank (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo) *'2015: '(Arirang TV) After School Club *'2015 - 2017: '(Naver TV) Twice TV 1-5 VLive *'2015:' (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales *'2017:' Jun. K - "Your Wedding" *'2016:' J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) *'2015:' Miss A - "Only You" *'2014:' GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" *'2014:' Jun. K - "No Love" *'2011:' San E - "You Can't Go" Anuncios *'2014:' Clarks of England *'2013:' SMART *'2012:' Teens Nature *'2011:' Wii Just Dance 2 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' TWICE **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *** '''Saludo:' ¡Hola! Soy la energía luminosa de TWICE, Nayeon. *'Educación: ' **Dunchon Elementary School **Seongdeok Girls' Middle School **Gang Dong High School (Transferida) **Apgujeong High School (Graduada) **Konkuk University (Departamento de Cine) *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Religión:' Protestante. *'Hábitos': Morderse y tocarse el labio inferior. *'Estilo:' Le gusta vestir con ropa cómoda e informal, sobre todo el estilo vintage. *'Especialidad:' Aprender fácilmente las coreografías. Sabe como bailar distintas coreografías de grupos K-Pop y le resulta fácil recordarlas. *'Personalidad: '''Muy carismática, amable y solidaria, tanto con las miembros como con personas que conoce. *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y dramas en secreto, además de volver a ver los vídeos de Song Triplets. *'Cosas que le gustan:' Cuando ha terminado de ensayar y llega la hora de descansar y dormir. Además, le gusta mucho estar sola, necesita disfrutar de su propio espacio personal. *'Hobbies: Coleccionar labiales. *'''Música favorita: Las baladas, le gustan las canciones que tengan una buena letra. Recomendaría "Clown" de Emeli Sande, "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars y "Just a little bit of your heart" de Ariana Grande. *'Películas favoritas: '"Hear Me", "Love Rosie" y "León". *'Colores favoritos:' Beige, azul, y caqui. *'Lema:' "¡Vivamos siendo agradecidos!" *'Modelos a seguir:' Wonder Girls, Sun Mi, Park Jing Young y Tae Yeon de Girls' Generation. *Tiene un perro llamado coco *Su pierna izquierda es débil debido a un accidente de coche cuando todavía era pequeña. *Fue una de las estudiantes más destacadas durante sus días de escuela media y secundaria. De acuerdo a sus ex-compañeros de instituto, estaba en el top 10 de las mejores estudiantes. *Últimamente le gusta llevar consigo una cámara con la cual toma fotos de cualquier cosa linda que vea. *Le gustan muchos los niños y los bebés. *Ella al igual que todas las miembros de TWICE, son grandes fans de Wonder Girls. Na Yeon también es admiradora de Sun Mi como solista. *También es una gran fan de Krystal de f(x). *Audicionó con "By Myself" de Tiffany (Girls' Generation) en la séptima audición de JYP Entertainment en el año 2010, audición a la que asistió sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, razón por la cual ellos se molestaron. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde el año 2010. *Era una de las aprendices más populares en JYP Entertainment. *Es muy amiga de Jeong Yeon y Ji Hyo, ya que entrenaron juntas durante su período de aprendices. Además, ella y Ji Hyo vivían muy cerca una de la otra, siempre caminaban juntas para llegar a casa. *Trabajó con Suzy de Miss A en dos anuncios de televisión. *Participó en una sesión de fotos para una marca de zapatos junto a Yoseob y Doojoon de BEAST. *Fue la primer aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN el 13 e abril del 2015. *El día de su cumpleaños los hashtags #TwiceNayeonDay y #HappyNayeonDay se volvieron tendencia en varios países, incluyendo Corea, Tailandia e Indonesia, hecho sorprendente puesto que aún no había debutado oficialmente. *En el episodio del 20 de Junio de 2016 de “Please Take Care of My Refrigerator”, Jeong Yeon y Tzuyu hablaron de que siempre hay una integrante que hace un gran desastre en la nevera. Cuando los conductores encontraron una gran cantidad de botellas y latas de bebidas en la nevera que estaban abiertas pero sólo consumidas parcialmente, si bien ellas trataron de evitar decir nombres, se descubrió que era Na Yeon ya que las botellas tenían su nombre escrito. *Es muy confiada y segura de sí misma. *Pierde las cosas todo el tiempo. *Se sorprendió cuando vio que el color café claro no le lucía, así que decidió teñirse el cabello de negro. *Una vez fue regañada por Jeong Yeon, por tocar sus Legos mientras ella estaba ocupada. *Tiene el hábito de fruncir el ceño cuando se enfoca en algo. *Le asusta el mar. *Es fanática de los Song Triplets (Daehan, Mingook y Manse) de The Return of Superman. Confesó que su gran sueño es conocerlos en persona. *Comparte habitación con JiHyo, Mina y Sana. Es la habitación más grande, pero el resto de miembros dicen que también es la más desordenada. *Suele hacer muchas expresiones con su cara, cuando está asustada, feliz, triste, sorprendida, etc. *Fue escogida como "La Mejor amiga de la Nación" ya que varias idols de la industria la escogieron como su mejor amiga, entre ellas están So Won de GFRIEND, Ji Soo y Jennie de BLACKPINK y Yeri de Red Velvet. *Cantó Dream de Suzy y Baekhyun junto a Chanyeol de EXO. *Fue escogida como la segunda idol más adorable en POPS IN SEOUL. *En KBS Song Festival 2016 cantó una canción dedicada a su madre, su madre estaba delante de ella haciendo que ambas se pusieran sensibles, después de la presentación Nayeon fue tendencia en Naver. *En el primer concierto de TWICE ella habló sobre las luchas que enfrentó como trainee diciendo: **''"No siempre he sido feliz y tampoco han habido momentos de diversión para las nueve integrantes. Recuerdo que cuando nos preparábamos para SIXTEEN, a veces lloraba todo el día sosteniendo la mano de Jeong Yeon o iba a algún lugar sola y lloraba todos los días. Había momentos en los que lloraba caminando por la calle en la noche". Luego ella agradeció a los ONCEs diciendo: "Podemos estar en este escenario por su amor y estoy muy agradecida porque siento que hemos recibido un gran regalo de su parte. Gracias por llenar este lugar durante tres días. Sin ustedes, no hubiéramos podido superar los momentos difíciles. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que a partir de ahora, las únicas lágrimas que derrame sean de felicidad".'' * Le gusta el badminton. * No puede comer patas de pollo ni el sushi de salmón. * En la parte de su cuerpo en la que más tiene confianza son en sus labios. * Le gustan los labiales y bálsamos labiales que tengan algún aroma. * Está muy interesada en el maquillaje y le gustaría especializarse en cosmetología. * Actualmente, está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra. * De acuerdo a Jeong Yeon, su habilidad para memorizarse las coreografías es impresionante. * Tiene una muñeca de conejo llamada 'Kkaengi' con la cual habla a menudo y también hace que las otras miembros hablen con esa muñeca. * Le gusta la comida picante a pesar de no poder comerla. * Le gusta la bebida de pomelo. * Cuando esta feliz alza un brazo. * Puede imitar a Pompón de la película "Pets". Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería NaYeon1.jpg Na Yeon02.jpg Im Na Yeon3.jpg Im Na Yeon4.jpg Im Na Yeon5.jpg Im Na Yeon6.jpg Im Na Yeon7.jpg Im Na Yeon8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KMC